


Шестое чувство

by Leytenator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Teikou Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Шестое чувство

Лента ложится на глаза прохладной плотной полосой. Ткань тонкая — но весь мир вокруг оказывается в ту же минуту отсечен.  
— Что это нахрен значит?  
Вокруг чернота.  
Аомине облизывает губы и тянется сорвать ленту с головы, не рискуя признаться даже себе самому в секундной панике — это было бы не просто слабостью, это было бы опасно. Но его руку перехватывают такие же прохладные, как и гладкая ткань, пальцы.   
— Не надо, Аомине-кун.  
— Твою мать, я опять не слышал, как ты подкрался.  
— В этом и проблема.  
Аомине слышит короткий вздох над самым ухом.  
Волоски на шее встают дыбом, и Аомине хочется по-звериному оскалиться.  
— Ты меня не чувствуешь. Это плохо, Аомине-кун. Ты совсем не чувствуешь меня на площадке, а значит, плохо принимаешь пасы. Ты видишь только уже летящий в тебя мяч, а должен замечать его, еще когда он в моих руках. На целую секунду раньше, Аомине-кун. Я знаю, какое она даст тебе преимущество.  
— Мне что, гробить время на то, чтобы высматривать тебя на площадке?   
— Конечно же, нет. Я уверен, у тебя есть дела гораздо важнее. Тебе не нужно отвлекаться, пока ты играешь — но тебе нужно чувствовать меня, чтобы принять пас не глядя. Ты не можешь пока этого сделать, Аомине-кун, и это надо исправлять. Акаши-кун сказал, что я ваш козырь. Твой козырь. Что со мной ты засияешь ярче всех. Поэтому можно использовать любые методы, чтобы сделать твою игру идеальной. Ты должен чувствовать меня. Всегда.  
— Хватит трепаться, — в горле пересохло, и Аомине злится на то, что не может сейчас достать бутылку с минералкой из сумки. — Пить хочу, чтоб тебя.  
Ему отвечает тишина. Аомине делает вдох и считает про себя: один, два, три, я его не убью — а потом губ касается пластик.  
— Пей. Ты опять меня не почувствовал, да?  
Аомине молча хватает минералку, вновь задевая чужие прохладные пальцы, запрокидывает голову и жадно пьет, потом отшвыривает бутылку. Она гулко подскакивает на деревянном полу.  
Аомине утирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
Он слышит собственное дыхание, тиканье часов на стене, тихий скрип двери от легкого сквозняка.  
Он жадно вслушивается, но не может различить ни следа чужого присутствия.   
— Начнем, — раздается из-за спины, и в него летит, ударившись сперва пару раз об пол, мяч.  
Аомине поворачивается и едва успевает перехватить его, чертыхается сквозь зубы и швыряет обратно.  
Через секунду мяч стучит на другом конце площадки. Аомине подлетает туда, ловит пас кончиками пальцев и возвращает его со всей силы, на какую способен, надеясь, что мяч влетит в физиономию с вечным нечитаемым выражением лица.  
— Отлично, Аомине-кун. А теперь мяч не будет касаться пола.  
Следующие полчаса Аомине ловит пасы, ориентируясь только на свист рассекаемого воздуха, напрягая слух и тело до предела.  
Майка мокрая от пота, чертова лента липнет к лицу, и с каждой минутой Аомине все сильней хочется сорвать ее.  
Нет. Слабость. Слишком опасно.  
Еще час.  
— Теперь без мяча.  
— Что? Как я нахрен буду принимать пасы без мяча?  
— Лови не мяч. Лови меня.   
Аомине слизывает капли пота над верхней губой.   
— Чувствуй меня.  
— Я поймаю тебя и засуну головой в мусорное ведро, клянусь.  
Ворота майки мягко касается чужая ладонь. Аомине дергается как от удара, но чужой голос долетает совершенно с другой стороны:  
— Если поймаешь — можешь сделать что угодно.  
— Или окуну в сортир.  
Прохладные пальцы легко проводят по его взмокшему затылку. Аомине трясет.  
— Если, Аомине-кун. Но я верю в тебя.  
Он сжимает кулаки.  
— Терпеть не мог эту чертову игру в детстве, — Аомине делает шаг. — Такие тихони, как ты, вечно ставили мне на пути стулья или подкладывали на пол какую-нибудь дрянь, а сами залезали на стол и сидели тихо, как мыши.  
Никогда еще тишина не звучала так издевательски.  
Аомине продолжает идти, стараясь двигаться неспешно и плавно, ступая бесшумно, чтобы не упустить ни малейшего шороха.  
— Ты из таких же тихушников, верно?  
— Нет, — доносится в спину, и Аомине кажется, что кожу между лопаток обожгло чужое дыхание, но когда он разворачивается, в его руках оказывается лишь воздух.  
— Я не буду давать тебе поблажек и разговаривать — это было бы неуважительно по отношению к тебе, Аомине-кун. Ты же не думаешь, что на каждом матче я стану уведомлять тебя о пасе? Ты и так прекрасно сможешь понять, когда получишь мяч. Я же говорил — я верю в тебя.  
— Зараза.  
Чужой смех долетает едва уловимым дуновением, но Аомине бросается на этот звук, не теряя ни мгновения.  
Он не застает Куроко на месте.  
Только его запах.  
Ноздри раздуваются, и Аомине вдыхает его — такой же едва уловимый, как смех Куроко, голос Куроко, как сам Куроко. Аомине впитывает его. Запоминает.  
Он думает о том, что когда поймает маленького засранца и сожмет ладони на его плечах, то почувствует запах страха.  
Эта мысль пьянит предвкушением. Тело расслабляется, губы растягиваются в ухмылке, словно сами собой. Аомине запрокидывает голову и медленно вдыхает воздух.   
Это запах его зала. Его территории. Его мира.  
И правила здесь устанавливает только он.  
Он отсекает все ненужное, наплевав на тиканье часов, сквозняк и липнущую к телу майку.  
И тогда он чувствует это — не движение, нет, — колебание воздуха, словно он стоит посреди моря, и волна касается его ног.  
Он двигается так быстро, как никогда прежде.  
Грохот падающего на пол тела — самая сладкая музыка в жизни.  
— Мусорный бак, — Аомине дышит так тяжело, как будто отыграл финальный матч сезона. Он придавливает Куроко к полу всем телом, не давая даже шелохнуться, — или сортир? Выбирай. Так уж и быть, решение за тобой.  
Он тянется, чтобы наконец сорвать с лица проклятую осточертевшую тряпку, — о, он сожжет ее за ближайшим углом! — но его руку опять останавливают.  
— Не снимай, пожалуйста, — говорит Куроко, и его тихий голос звучит так близко, что кажется оглушающим.  
Аомине замирает.   
Чернота расцветает яркими вспышками: оранжевый — звук собственного сорванного дыхания, синий — скрип кроссовка о пол, алый — стук сердца. Снова становится непроницаемой и вязкой.  
Чужие пальцы горячие.  
Аомине закусывает губу так сильно, что ощущает соленый привкус.  
Он впервые чувствует так ярко и остро, настолько полно, что это чувство бьет под дых.   
Впервые чувствует чужого человека как себя — его запах, звук дыхания, жар кожи, чувствует каждой клеткой тела.  
И ему надо еще.  
Он хрипло выдыхает и медленно наклоняется, утыкаясь носом в шею Куроко, и тот напрягается под ним и начинает дрожать.  
Это ощущение сладостно, оно ударяет в голову, и Аомине не может остановиться. Он кладет ладонь на чужое бедро и ведет вверх, задевает край майки и задирает ее, останавливаясь только затем, чтобы сорвать собственную и потом прижаться снова — еще теснее, еще ближе, чтобы чувствовать как можно больше, кожа к коже.  
— Я хочу, — шепчет он в ямку между ключиц и сжимает ладони на плечах Куроко, как и хотел — и запах чужого пота не отдает страхом, он пьянит и заставляет жадно вдыхать его, — я хочу чувствовать. Тебя. Чувствовать. Еще.  
Его окружает жаркая чернота, которая дарит восхитительное чувство вседозволенности. Ничего вокруг нет. Мир провалился к чертям. Можно все.  
Он лижет влажную от пота кожу, касаясь мочки уха кончиком языка.   
— Ты был прав. — Голова кружится. Пол под ладонью плывет. — Мне нужно чувствовать тебя.   
Куроко стонет.  
— Черт, — у Аомине трясутся руки, и приходится стиснуть кулаки, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. — Черт...  
Тело наполняет жар. Аомине гулко сглатывает и развязывает ленту.  
В глазах Куроко — море, и оно захлестывает.  
Ранка на губе саднит от соленого пота чужой кожи, которой касается Аомине. Он приспускает шорты и тянет вниз форму Куроко, прижимается к нему еще тесней, трется членом о его бедро, неотрывно глядя в чужое лицо и не понимая, как не мог раньше разглядеть всех эмоций, мелькающих на нем ослепительно яркими быстрыми вспышками.  
Куроко выгибается под ним и скребет ногтями по полу — такой же мокрый от пота, как и Аомине, такой же трясущийся от переполняющего тело горячечного жара, так же закусывающий губу и захлебывающийся собственным хриплым дыханием.  
Здесь и сейчас Аомине чувствует чужое дыхание как свое, чужое тело как свое, поэтому он точно знает, как провести ладонью по животу, как сжать основание члена, чтобы Куроко зашелся беззвучным стоном — и чтобы ощущать его удовольствие было острее, чем собственное.  
Куроко вскидывается и прижимается к нему, обхватывая руками так сильно, что Аомине кажется — сейчас расплавится кожа. Куроко стискивает ладони у него на спине и раздвигает ноги, и когда чужой член касается собственного, Аомине бьет кулаком в пол и воет сквозь стиснутые зубы, кончая — это хорошо настолько, что больше невыносимо.  
Куроко тяжело дышит под ним, обессиленный, мокрый, с плывущим взглядом и засосом на шее.  
Аомине думает, что в следующий раз сам завяжет себе глаза, чтобы не кончить так быстро.  
— Охренительно, — хрипит он, сползая с Куроко и вытягиваясь рядом с ним на полу. — Это было охренительно.   
— Сортир, — шепчет Куроко у него под ухом и коротко вздыхает. — Между мусоркой и сортиром сейчас, без сомнения, я бы выбрал второй.   
Аомине хохочет и закидывает руки за голову.  
— Отличная тренировка. Надо повторить.  
— Разумеется, надо. Тебе потребовалось больше двух часов, чтобы поймать меня. Ты способен на большее, Аомине-кун. Ведь ты же вовсе не какой-то заносчивый дурак, который решил, что всего уже добился и больше не нуждается в тренировках? Да, Аомине-кун?  
— Еще немного, и я перестану считать эту тренировку охрененной, — Аомине прикрывает глаза и потягивается. Все тело ноет.  
— Ну, она же действует, — раздается у самого лица, и Аомине все-таки поднимает тяжелые веки. — Я обещал, что ты будешь сиять ярче всех.  
— И?  
Куроко наклоняется еще ниже и улыбается.  
— И сейчас ты сияешь.


End file.
